


Kakashi's Birthday Lemon!

by WhitenyRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitenyRose/pseuds/WhitenyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy title I know, but that is literally all this is...... fluff and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Birthday Lemon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this for the specific pairing: PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED, just read the whole thing. I did mark it correctly. And I only put in a few of the characters. This is a Kakashi has sex with everyone story. Well, not everyone, but a lot of people. Enjoy!
> 
> Standard Disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Company. No copyright infringement is intended.

“You’re GAY!?!”

Anko grinned widely before Kakashi’s hand shot out to cover her mouth. Dodging rather easily, Anko waved off Kakashi’s warning. “Nobody should know…. Yes yes…..” the waving hand slowed.

“I’m not gay!” Kakashi’s one eye looked away. “Not exactly anyway. I’ve been trying to explain it to you. I’m…. straight, you know, like lightning. I just have, crooked moments, then zap, and all back to straight. Crooked moments and straight moments. It’s not that weird.”

“Really Kakashi. Who do you think you’re foolin’? You’re sayin’ the only reason you ain’t been happy is cuz you wanna have crooked moments!?! I dun think so. I’m thinkin’ you ain't happy cuz you’re crooked,” let’s just say Anko’s drunk, very, very drunk, “Fine then,” she conceded, catching the look in his eye, “crooked moments, and you dunno what to do with them.”

Pause.

“I have the perfect solution.” A shit-eating, fox-demon, crazy psycho lady grin crossed her face, “one present every year. One man every year. Women are easy, ne? Men slightly harder.” Her grin grew. “The famous copy-nin, unable to hit on someone his own size…. Hehe…. Maybe he doesn’t wanna be topped.” At this point the plastered woman was practically talking to herself. “Who would top ‘im I wonder? Gai could do it…. But could Gai do it? Is that man straight?” then in answer to her own question, “Like lightning he is!” 

Unable to handle anymore of Anko’s drunken laughter, Kakashi picked up the sake bottle in front of him. After downing the whole thing, the world suddenly looked less intimidating. “Alright.” He caught the purple haired woman’s attention. “One man a year. Go.”

The woman squealed, high pitched and ringing, she shot up from the table and moved with all her intoxicated speed into the crowded bar. Losing sight of the woman Kakashi sat back to wait.

It was, after all, his birthday.

 

His tip hit the back of the man’s throat. The hands on his hips slowly relaxed and drew back, fingers trailing across muscled thighs. Without forethought, of their own violation, and without consent from his jumbled mind, he jerked forward into the tight, wet mouth. 

His breath hissed through clenched teeth. As much as he wanted control, control was beyond him. He was mouth-fucking the man. It wasn’t that he’d never done this before, but it was different than it was with a woman. It felt different to have himself between a man’s lips, in a man’s control. It was different and so intoxicating, to know he could dominate the other man. To look down, and see strong shoulders, short hair and know, someone, an equal in one way or another, would submit to him.

The slow pace increased. Where there had been no suction, now there was. His breath froze in his chest. Small tremors ran up the insides of his legs; his muscles flexed and relaxed alternatingly all over his body. Back and forth. In and out. Faster. He felt his length move between the stretched lips of the kneeling brunet. 

He could feel himself drawing closer, the heat in his abdomen and the tightening in his balls warned him. His hips slammed forward, and tears gathered in the other man’s eyes. Yet the man didn’t pull back or complain. Kakashi didn’t notice; he was much too far gone. Each long draw and cool breeze that met his hard flesh pushed him that much closer to his release.

Now he was desperate. Head thrown back, eyes closed, the silver haired jonin thrust sharply into the open and willing mouth. Ecstasy rolled through him. Each movement of his body sending shudders through him. He thrust one last time, and felt the slide of liquid as the man before him sucked and swallowed until the trembling stopped. 

As Kakashi stepped back, a pop sounded as he slid ungracefully from the man’s red and swollen lips. 

Kakashi had just mouth-fucked Iruka.

Iruka was kneeling before him and painfully hard.

Kakashi pounced.

 

Seven years ago Anko had gone off and found him his first birthday present. The hot little chuunin had been quite a wonderful and satisfying surprise. When he thought back on that night he couldn’t help the way his dick jerked in remembrance. The man had been hot. Not the best, not the worst. In the years since, Anko had sent a different man to him each birthday. Seven years, seven men, the latest, number seven himself, was currently impaling himself on Kakashi’s hard member.

The man, Kotetsu, had some odd kinks. The minute they’d made it into the apartment, the man had pinned him to the wall. Literally pinned, with kunai, to the wall. Like, twelve kunai. Actually it was kinda hot. His arms were pinned and his legs had been until the man had removed his pants. The jonin was perfectly capable of freeing himself but he felt no need. 

Fuck. It was sexy to look down at himself, mostly dressed, his hardening dick thrusting in and out of Kotetsu’s hot mouth. Then reaching up with a hand, Kotetsu had pushed his fingers into Kakashi’s uncovered mouth. Though he had reservations about taking his mask off around women, even ones who were in his bed, the silver haired man found those inhibitions were almost gone around men. Damn, maybe he was more crooked than he was straight.

Kotetsu’s fingers had left his mouth, a small string of saliva attaching them. Kotetsu had stripped only moments after pinning Kakashi; he’d taken one of his own kunai and cut his clothes from his body. Now from his crouching position before Kakashi, the man had placed one hand against the wall. The other hand, with now wet fingers, traveled down the brunet’s own bent, sweat slicked body. 

The man’s hand disappeared teasingly behind his own back; those dark eyes looked up into his opened one, past the muscled stomach. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. The groan had raced along Kakashi’s nerve endings as the man pleasuring him pleasured himself. The fingers covered in his saliva, thrust in and out of the man’s own tight hole. 

Remembering, the act of only moments ago, Kakashi couldn’t help but smirk, then grimace as the tight heat suddenly and completely wrapped around his length. Kotetsu had straddled his hips and lowered himself, the weight of the man’s body shoving him so deep the feeling bordered on pain. 

Pausing, both men dripping sweat looked into each other’s eyes. Kotetsu’s panting breath hit Kakashi’s slightly open lips. They traded air back and forth. Their panting breaths calmed slightly, and the brunet lightly smirked at Kakashi. Then he settled his weight backwards.

Kakashi’s head was thrown back in a near scream. His head hit the wall hard enough to leave a dent and for the stars behind his eyes to brighten. The movement of Kotetsu’s body had shoved Kakashi deeper, and at a new angle. In return, the motion stretched the brunet almost too far and pushed Kakashi’s head directly into his prostate.

Kotetsu screamed. 

The brunet’s body began collapsing, in an attempt to not injure himself he curled inwards. Kakashi, though, seeing the collapse freed his arms and gripped Kotetsu’s sides. The moment his hands gripped the hips in front of him, the jonin’s vision fuzzed, he saw stars again. He lifted the chuunin bodily and pulled until only the very tip was inside the entrance of his body. Then down. 

Lift up. Slam down. The punishing speed and pressure was quickly bringing Kakashi close to release. The man in his arms couldn’t catch his breath and was beyond coherent. Flipping them, Kakashi pressed the chuunin to the wall. Releasing the man’s hips, he grabbed the kunai still imbedded in the drywall. 

With the new leverage, Kakashi sped up his assault on Kotetsu’s spot. Each stroke hit exactly on target and if the screams were any indication, the brunet was completely happy. Thrust, grunt, scream. 

The repetitive motions lulled Kakashi into a state without thinking. His instinct, the same instinct he felt in a fight, the one he had never felt with a woman, surged. Every muscle in his body sprang to life and worked together. He moved faster, hit more accurately, and effectively drove Kotetsu to tears.

“More, more, more!” Pant. “Deep—Ahhhh!” sobbing breath. “There! Ah, right, ah, ah, there—Fuck!” Kotetsu writhed in pleasure. He twisted in the cage of the silver haired man’s arms. His head thrashed back and forth. 

Kakashi grunted. “Fuck, yes.” He was going to make this last as long as possible. Hand wrapping around Kotetsu’s base, Kakashi applied just enough pressure to make the man whimper.

Slowing his pace, Kakashi drew the man, and himself, away from the brink. Another whimper. “No. So, so close.” Pant. “Don’t, please, please, don’t stop!” pant. “Ha, ha, Ah!”

Their entwined bodies rocked against the wall. With each thrust, Kakashi pulled up on the kunai and pushed deeply into the man. The slower motions gave the jonin the ability to put an even more acute pressure on the point inside Kotetsu. Though the screaming had stopped, every time Kakashi was seated fully inside, the chuunin jerked and his breathing hitched prettily. The man’s eyes shut and his head tilted back ever so slightly. The man was completely lost to his body. 

Chuckling to himself, the silver haired man readjusted his grip and slowly, imperceptibly sped up again. Each small amount of added speed didn’t take away from his precision, and the brunet was beginning to pant again. 

Kakashi pulled back completely. Out of the pliant body beneath him. The small noise the man before him made was pleading and pathetic. Rubbing the crown against the twitching opening Kakashi smiled coyly at the man in his arms.

“Hard. Do it. Just—mmmm- don’t tease me. I—AH!”

Completely inside. To the base. In one quick movement. Kotetsu screamed, head denting the wall as he threw it back. Kakashi reached down and hooked the chuunin’s legs on two kunai in the wall, the man’s knees taking the weight and his lower legs draping to the sides. Relieved of so much weight Kakashi pounded faster and faster and faster. 

He no longer held the slightly smaller man’s length. Kakashi could feel his release and was now content to finish. 

Still screaming Kotetsu clawed at the back of the silver haired man. With one final shove, both men came. Kakashi fell lightly into the wall and Kotetsu slumped into the kunai holding him. 

Stepping back Kakashi watched the incredibly sexy man slide to the floor. The sweat was already cooling on the brunet’s skin and the man shivered, though he seemed unaware. Lust glazed eyes moved from the floor to Kakashi’s face. 

Kakashi felt his dick twitch. Already he was ready for another round. The grin that split his face reminded Kotetsu of Anko. Leaning over to pull a kunai from the wall, he shredded the remainder of his own clothing, eye locked on Kotetsu's who was in turn watching the clothing slide from his lithe frame. Kunai in hand, Kakashi reached for the chuunin’s arm and gently pulled him to a standing position.

Without pause Kakashi headed for his bedroom. After all, it was his birthday. And he had until morning to make the best of it.

 

A week left. And his nerves were on end. After his last birthday present, Kakashi had been unable to successfully sleep with a woman. He’d survived the year, almost, and he wasn’t sure how. He ran on fantasy and daydreams, wet-dreams and sexy goddamn replays that he wished had been recorded by his sharingan. Seven different fantasies. Watched seven thousand different times each. He was at his limit. 

And Anko was on a mission. Gone. He had no idea how to pick up a man. And he NEEDED a man more than he needed to BREATHE. His body had long ago become dissatisfied with his hand. It wasn’t enough. He needed the connection with another person. To feel another person and to have mutual completion and contentment. 

His hand shook as he picked up the sake cup on front of him on the table. He sat alone in the crowded bar. The same bar, where every year around this time Anko brought him his present. His cup clinked as he set it down. He let his head fall to the table. 

He’d either have to try his hand at picking up men and risk making a complete fool of himself, or wait until Anko returned and who knew—

“Kakashi?” 

Jerking his head off the table his eyes directly met the dark brown eyes of Genma Shiranui. A slight frown marred the man’s face. “Are you alright?” When he received only a glaring look, the man slid into the booth on the opposite side. 

Leaning on his elbows Genma studied him, rolling his senbon between his lips. “You sure look frustrated.”

Kakashi only grunted and laid his head back on the table. “Now that isn’t at all attractive Kakashi. Nor does it fit your persona, not calm or cool, at all.” The man grinned, the senbon barely staying in place. The silver jonin didn’t even move, he wasn’t in the mood for jokes, especially ones made at his expense.

“What if I can help with your……frustration?” Kakashi’s head shot off the table. Genma’s face was completely calm. As if he hadn’t said a word. A silver eyebrow rose in response. That line had sounded suspiciously like a come on to him.

Genma raised an eyebrow in response. “Well? My place or yours?” Kakashi’s jaw dropped. “You’re always here this time of year, and you always leave with a ……friend. I’m feeling a little frustrated myself.” The man grinned. “So your place. Let’s hit it!” He stood and Kakashi followed without thinking.

Pulling his key from his pocket Kakashi had no idea how he’d made it home. Genma was still with him and he had no idea how that had happened either. The man had hit on him and without protest Kakashi had taken him home. He was desperate. Extremely. That had already been identified. He sighed and the door clicked open.

Holding the door open the silver haired man let the brunet into the apartment. The brunet jonin walked right into the living room, and Kakashi followed closing the door behind him.

As soon as the click of the latch was heard, Genma turned immediately. Kakashi threw an arm out to block Genma in self-defense. Genma slowed and pushed Kakashi’s arm out of the way, slowly as to not alarm him. Well, not alarm him too much. 

Kakashi felt himself drifting backwards and his shoulder blades met the wood of his front door. Pushing back against the door the silver jonin tried a last ditch attempt to put space between him and the other man. It didn’t work. Genma’s hands landed on either side of his head. 

Swallowing, Kakashi drew air into his lungs deliberately. So far he had topped. All seven times. From the looks of this situation he wouldn’t be topping Genma. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Part of him was nervous, but he needed this too much, way too much to even pretend to back out.

The hand to the left of his head moved, slid to his face and slowly pushed the hitai-ate up over his head. He let the metal and cloth fall to the ground with a light noise, instinct keeping his sharingan eye closed. The same hand then caught the edge of his mask. Kakashi held his breath. He wasn’t nervous, not really, but it was always hard to know someone could react poorly to seeing his face.

Genma didn’t even flinch. Pulled the mask down around his neck then leaned in. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Kakashi felt the lick at his lips and parted them. For a few moments the two battled for dominance but when Genma slid a hand into the silver hair at the nape of his neck, Kakashi gasped as fire raced down his spine, and the brunet won dominance in the kiss. 

Kakashi could do little as his mouth was opened wide to the exploring tongue. Little teasing licks to his tongue and to the roof of his mouth had him making little noises that he refused to admit were whimpering. Pulling back slightly, Genma nibbled Kakashi’s lip before letting the man slip his tongue into the now waiting mouth. Kakashi licked deep, trying in some way to regain control, but the mewl that left his lips as Genma suckled his tongue only reinforced the other man’s dominance.

Leaning into the kiss, the silver jonin smiled as Genma’s other hand moved to his neck. The almost claustrophobic feeling making him shiver in delight. Seeing Kakashi wince slightly, Genma drew back in concern. Reaching up, the jonin intertwined his fingers with the other man’s. When his hand pulled away he held the senbon. Chuckling he tossed it, allowing it to land embedded in the kitchen counter.

Genma, seeing no harm was done, returned to devouring the man before him. Shoving his tongue deep into the Copy-nin’s mouth the senbon user pushed his body flush to the man against the door. Placing his knee directly below Kakashi’s crotch the man rocked forward.

Gasping, the silver jonin broke the kiss without meaning to. His lust filled eye returned to brown ones. “Do that again.” So the man did. He rocked forward and used one hand to keep Kakashi’s lips pressed to his. The torturous movement was mutual, each time he moved forward Kakashi’s leg did to him what his leg did to Kakashi. 

Before long both men were panting heavily and a light sheen dotted the silver brow. 

Not knowing which door opened to Kakashi’s bedroom and figuring it would take too long to ask, the brunet simply lifted Kakashi and automatically the man’s legs and arms wrapped around him. The senbon user groaned. Their clothing covered dicks were pressed together between their bodies. The pressure was doing wonderful things to his body but it was killing his intentions. 

Moving quickly to the couch, Genma sat, Kakashi still in his lap, lips still locked. The silver haired jonin was so beside himself he didn’t notice how desperately he clung to the brunet in front of him; his fingers dug into the man’s flak jacket and his legs tightened their hold; he rocked into Genma and pressed his body as close as he could get it. 

Kakashi felt his own jacket slide from his body as quick fingers made quick work of the zipper. Fumbling to do the same, the copy nin shoved the bulky fabric from his partner’s shoulders and tossed the offending fabric on the floor next to his discarded jacket. 

When he felt Genma slow the kiss, and back away from their contact, confused Kakashi pulled back and looked into the other’s eyes. The brunet smiled gently and cupped the silver’s check, the other hand went to the copy nin’s waist and pressed backwards with a small amount of force. Sliding backward, Kakashi moved so that he didn’t fall, he settled his knee’s on the floor between Genma’s legs. 

Though Genma left one hand on Kakashi’s check, his other hand moved to the fastening on his pants. Without comprehending, Kakashi stared as the brunet’s semi-hard penis was pulled from its covering. The body on the couch shifted forward, knee’s moving further apart, crotch moving towards Kakashi’s face. In sudden and delayed understanding, the copy nin glanced up at the brunet.

Genma smirked. The almost panicked look on Kakashi’s face was worth any price. He’d very obviously never given fellatio before.

Feeling a hand run through his silver hair, Kakashi swallowed then slowly licked his lips. Glancing up at Genma for a second time, he saw the brown eyes darken as they watched his tongue. Deciding it was better to follow his instincts and not think about what he was going to do, Kakashi leaned ever so slightly forward and kitten-licked the tip of the dick before him. 

Tentatively reaching out with one hand he grasped the base of the cock. It jumped in his hand and both men smirked. The lust and sexual tension in the room skyrocketed. This time Kakashi licked firmly, the rough of his tongue tugging on the velvety skin encased hardness. Then he opened his mouth and let a few inched slip past his lips.

Genma shuddered and the silver jonin felt some sort of pride that his movements caused pleasure. There was control in having another man in his mouth, and reversely there was a feeling of being dominated, having something so hard in his mouth thrusting in and out. Letting it happen. He sucked on the length in his mouth. The hips beneath him jerked.

Smiling around the flesh in his mouth, Kakashi hummed his approval at the sexy noise. Eyes tilted up to catch Genma’s expression, the copy nin saw the shiver of pleasure race through the other man and the lust that glazed the man’s eyes. 

Knowing he was doing something right, the silver haired man focused entirely on his task. His currently free hand moved to grip and hold the brunet’s hip, and the hand steadying the other’s cock moved to tease the soft sacks at the base. With light flicks of his fingertips, Kakashi quickly had Genma panting and groaning. 

He continued the light suction, keeping it constant as he moved up and down the length. He found the man was too large to take in completely without deep throating. He knew the general principal but he had obviously never done this before. Never would it be said that the Copy nin was afraid to try something new. Preparing himself mentally, Kakashi pulled back until only the tip of Genma’s dick rested in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit, dipping the very tip into the opening, teasing the man above him. Increasing the suction quickly and harshly, his checks hollowed. Then with the same suddenness, Kakashi jerked his head down. Swallowing forcefully, he felt the length in his mouth slide past the natural barrier and into his throat. The dual motions nearly unhinged his jaw but when Genma was fully seated, the feeling was much less uncomfortable. Feeling the hand in his hair tighten, Kakashi glanced up into the brunet’s face.

The tension in Genma’s face, the creeping blush and the sweat on his brow and chest, was adorable. The look of extreme concentration and forced restraint on his face would have made the copy nin smirk if he were capable. 

Continuing to swallow in an effort to not choke, Kakashi gently bobbed his head. Genma grunted, hips jerking involuntarily. When the movement thrust deeper into Kakashi’s tight wet heat, he focused simply on not choking and found, as long as he swallowed and breathed through his nose, he could easily do this. Not to mention each time he swallowed he could see the little flinches in Genma’s face. If the motion felt as good as it looked like it did, and was anything comparable to what he felt in the past he wasn’t inclined to stop. Finding he was more confident, Kakashi resumed the motion with the fingers of his left hand. The soft skin was drawing up beneath his untried touch. 

The whimpers and muffled cries above him were hitting him low. Each sound went straight to his dick and the clothing restraining his hard on was quickly becoming uncomfortable. The famous Copy nin had a hard on from blowing another man. Who would have guessed.

Taking his right hand from Genma’s hip Kakashi freed the man to do what move however he wished.

Genma took the invitation and ran with it.

Thrusting full force into his mouth, each movement hitting the back of his throat and pulling most of the way out; the brunet man used the silver hair to direct the angel and speed. Kakashi relaxed and was contented to let the man have his pleasure.

As the speed continued to increase as did the violence of each thrust, the copy nin felt unprecedented tears come to his eyes. He was mortified. Closing his eyes in an attempt to stop the treacherous water, the tears instead flowed from the corners of his eyes and down the sides of his face.

It wasn’t that it hurt, sure it was uncomfortable, and it wasn’t that he felt any emotional stress; he simply was crying and didn’t know why. He felt weak in this position. He hadn’t until he’d let Genma do as he wished. And now, the shear pressure and tension was causing him to cry. It was ruining his image, his confidence, his pride, it was ruining him. It was. But he wasn’t completely sure he cared. Some part of him cared, but that part was far away and in its place he felt a sense of fulfillment. This was the feeling he craved from a man, the feeling he didn’t get from women. 

His wandering mind was harshly jerked back to reality as he swallowed and found that the liquid in his mouth was not just his. He belatedly heard the rough cry of the man sitting on the couch as he shot into his mouth. Kakashi almost choked, but swallowed quickly multiple times. The man finished, thrusting until he was completely spent. Almost automatically the silver jonin sucked as the cock slid from his mouth and the small remaining amount of cum was milked from the other man.

The fist in his hair slowly relaxed and finally let go. Tipping his head from side to side, Kakashi tried to discretely work out some of the soreness. He cleared his throat once and finding it only a little sore, he moved to stand. Genma’s arms snaked out and snagged his waist, and Kakashi moved to land on his lap. Straddling the man again on the couch there lips met and the copy nin knew that the brunet jonin would be able to taste himself on his lips. That first kiss was chaste. Close lipped and quick; the next much less so. Again the two men were battling, though this time Kakashi didn’t try for dominance.

Kakashi knew he was still on edge. He hadn’t come but his partner had. And, luckily, it seemed Genma was ready for more. The brunet licked deeply into Kakashi’s mouth and the touch to now very sensitive flesh had him shivering uncontrollably. Genma slid his hands under and up Kakashi’s shirt, fingers tracing and gently brushing muscles and skin and nipples. The touch was torture. Again the silver jonin shivered and rocked his hips. 

The shirt and the attached face mask passed over his hair and joined their jackets on the floor. Warm breath ghosted across the now bare skin. Unprepared for the velvety lick across his nipple, a small cry escaped Kakashi. He pushed into the feeling, his hands grabbing the brunet’s shoulders. 

The contact broke momentarily then returned when Genma was no longer wearing his shirt. 

The snap of his pants clicked and the ninja issue black slacks as well as his black boxers were pushed down as far as his kneeling open-legged stance would allow. Genma pulled back a second time and slithered out of his already unbuttoned pants. 

The cool air was tickling his skin and slight goose-bumps appeared on his arms, legs and chest. His already hardened nipples tightened further. Genma leaned in again. Simultaneously, he took Kakashi’s member in a hand, pinched his left nipple and sucked vigorously on his right nipple. The silver head arched back, spine bending, pushing the contact points further forward, deeper into the friction. Panting breaths caught Kakashi off guard as he realized they were his. The brunet sucked and pulled and pinched and squeezed until Kakashi could barely stand it.

When he finally released Kakashi’s abused chest, the brown haired man jerked his hand down the silver haired man’s length. He had forgotten the hand around him because of the assault to his now mildly abused nipples. Gasping sharply, the copy nin thrust his hips forward, the friction of a dry hand almost painful. 

Genma’s other hand, now free, raised to its owner’s mouth. Suckling his own fingers, the brunet jonin never broke eye contact with the glazed mismatched eyes. 

Kakashi watched as if in a trance as the other man suckled his own fingers, finished sucking, and trailed those fingers down to Kakashi’s dick. He felt them now. The cool wetness shot through him, but the fingers didn’t stop there. They traveled over his hip and around until they were perilously close to Kakashi’s hole.

Stiffening as he realized what was coming, Genma simply smiled and beckoned him to come down for a kiss. As Kakashi lost himself in the sweet slick feeling of the other man’s tongue, two fingers ran enticingly over the puckered entrance. Slowly, in time with the kiss and the rock of his hips, the fingers moved. Pushing forward, not into, putting pressure on the sensitive point then moving back. Occasionally the wet fingers trailed down to the g spot behind his balls. Each pass sent ice and fire skittering along Kakashi’s nerves. The grin tugging at the brunet jonin’s mouth through the kiss was telling. 

As the first finger slid in easily, Kakashi barely had the presence to notice let alone protest. It wasn’t even uncomfortable. The hand still wrapped around his cock and the tongue in his mouth was more than doing its job. 

Lightly moving in and out, eventually Genma fit the whole digit in. Swirling it in small but gradually increasing circles, he caught the copy nin’s groan in his mouth. After a few more moments, Genma slid the second moist finger into the opening. Kakashi tensed momentarily but quickly forgot about the fingers and their motions in favor of the ever increasing pace of the hand around his length. Gently, the brunet scissored his fingers, his focus going to prepare Kakashi as fully as possible, and as a result the silver jonin took control of the kiss for the first time that night.

Kakashi brought his hands up and threaded them into the brown hair. Tilting his head even further he deepened the kiss and licked deeply into the senbon user’s mouth. With each strong thrust of his tongue, the silver haired man rocked his hips. Forward into the man’s fist, backward onto his fingers. 

Slowly Genma added yet another finger. This time the copy nin couldn’t ignore the intrusion. A moment of dull pain running along his spine, and he broke the kiss. Sitting up straight, however, forced the three fingers even deeper. The pain turned sharp but at the same moment the fingers struck something inside him and intense pleasure shot into his abdomen and balls. The feeling had him writhing down onto the hand while at almost the same time squirming away from the fingers stretching him so far. This continued for a few minutes, Kakashi writhed and Genma did nothing to stop him. By the time the silver haired man slowed his frantic movements the pain had faded completely and all that remained was pleasure. 

Kakashi was mortified, but not so much so that he stopped, he just couldn’t believe himself. He was thrusting down onto another man’s fingers and it felt damn, fucking GOOD. Every time the fingers hit that point inside him he whimpered. And this time he couldn’t think away the whimpering, he was most definitely whimpering. 

His hands were still tangled in Genma’s hair and now he had balanced his elbows on the other’s shoulders; this gave him the leverage he needed to slam down faster and faster. “ha, Ha, ha.” His panting increased; his dick throbbed in the brunet’s grasp. “More, deep—Ah! Yes!”

The words couldn’t be his. But they were. Genma laughed, “Alright. More it is my dear Copy nin.”

Spitting unceremoniously on his hand Genma slicked his own cock with the hand that had been wrapped around Kakashi’s. The fingers inside him were removed and they dug into his hip instead. The brunet practically tore the half-on pants the rest of the way off the silver jonin. 

Quickly, Kakashi draped his arms around Genma’s neck, angling his body so that the men’s hips were even. The brunet steadied Kakashi with hands on his hips. 

His crown teased the stretched entrance, and Kakashi bucked. “Yes, please, do it, yes, I—I need, please!” the hands turned to claws as the pressure increased. “Please, ah fuck! Please!”

“My pleasure!” Genma grunted and thrust.

Kakashi screamed.

To his credit, it wasn’t a girly scream. 

He felt so damn full. Stretched beyond his limit, but it wasn’t truly painful. He had surrendered. And he couldn’t be even mildly sorry he had.

“Fuck, YES!”

Either of them could have said it and neither had the will power to think on the statement. 

With each thrust Genma changed his angle slightly. Listening and watching Kakashi earlier had brought the brunet closer to his second release than he wanted to admit. He figured he was closer to his limit than he wanted to be, so pushing Kakashi over the edge sooner rather than later was a good idea. Thrust. Thrust. The sound of flesh, wetly hitting flesh filled the room. The heavy breathing of both men synchronized with their movements. 

“AHHHHH!” Kakashi jerked, fell out of rhythm. “There… that was…ha…. There! AGAIN!” and Genma listened. He pounded into the same spot again and again. The silver haired man writhed, screamed, thrashed and lost all control.

With a deafening high pitched keen, Kakashi tightened like a bow string then snapped forward slumping as he came harder than he ever had before. Genma followed close behind, with a thick grunt as he poured inside the copy nin.

Pulling himself together more quickly, Genma pulled Kakashi up, and then sat him back down in almost the same position. When they were no longer so intimately connected he reached down and snatched his shirt off the floor. Quickly wiping the other man down, then himself, he threw the dirty shirt back into the pile on the floor. 

In the morning. He could clean up the clothing and the couch in the morning. Kakashi remained docile, limp as a noodle. Cuddling the hardened killer to his chest like a baby, Genma carried the man to the door he thought most likely to be the bedroom. He was wrong; trying the door next to it he was greeted by a white sheet covered double bed. 

Kicking the door closed behind him, the brunet crossed the room and laid the silver haired man gently on the bed as he folded down the sheets. He tucked the already half asleep man in and crawled in beside him. Both men were completely asleep within minutes. 

 

This time it seemed neither man was prepared to leave the encounter as a one night stand. Something had been different between them. Sure, Kakashi had bottomed where he hadn’t before, but that wasn’t it. When he had woken up the next morning Genma had been asleep next to him. After the night before the copy nin had felt the need to establish his ability to dominate. He had. Multiple times and it had been wonderful. 

If it had stopped there, it may still have just been one night and one morning, but when they had decided to make breakfast and eat together something changed. They knew each other, but suddenly they had a chance to learn each other. And they had. They’d talked for hours and hours. Then they had gone at it like rabbits. For HOURS. Switching it up every which way. Finally Kakashi felt like something was going right in his life. Everything was not suddenly perfect, but it was better.

He could laugh with Genma. And they laughed a lot. The man was nothing like he’d thought he would be; but he knew that he wasn’t exactly what he appeared to be either. And even though they could laugh, they didn’t feel the need to be happy. Kakashi rarely talked about himself, rarely listened to other peoples life stories. Now he had done both. And he didn’t mind, not at all.

Grinning like a fool beneath his mask Kakashi made his way to the bar. Anko was back and sure to be there. He had some serious thanking to do. For the first time in his life he was in a real relationship. Even the logical part of his brain was off helping throw a party and all he knew for sure was the man he had left in his apartment was the man he was falling for.

This was actually, literally, the first time Kakashi had left his house in three days. It was almost exactly to the hour three days after he’d talked to Genma in the bar. Striding through the door and into the perpetually crowded bar, Kakashi scanned the people with his one uncovered eye. Luckily, Anko was easy to spot. When the woman wasn’t drunk she was visible, when she was drunk or on the way there she was very loud and very noticeable. 

Catching Anko by the arm, Kakashi moved her to a less crowded corner of the bar where he hoped they would be able to hear each other. Anko, still distracted, snagged a glass from a passing tray. She brought it to her lips and sipped it, finally focusing her eyes on Kakashi.

She smiled like a well satisfied cat. “Needin’ a man. Nu-uh. Hahahah!”

“That is what I wanted to thank you about.” Kakashi smiled again, not sure if she could tell or not. “This year’s birthday present came early and I’m very glad it did. Maa…. It was quite incredible if you must know.” 

Anko’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t give you one this year, did I?”

“Genma, ne? He came up to me a few days ago, said he’d talked to you before you left.”

Anko shook her head. “Genma? You slept with Genma years ago. Sides, he’s with Raido now and he wouldn’t want to mess that up just yet. And why would you sleep with him again now?” 

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to be confused, “I didn’t ever sleep with Genma, well not before three days ago.”

“Nuh-uh. Kakashi, he was present number one.” She looked at him like he had grown three heads. He looked back at her as if she had four.

“No. I slept with Iruka first.”

“Iruka!?! I’ve never even talked to Iruka about this, let alone asked him to sleep with you.” Anko laughed. “Iruka? Kakashi how much have you had to drink in the last couple days?”

The silver haired man didn’t join in the joke. “Anko. As far as I know I’ve slept with Iruka.”

The purple haired woman sobered and looked at him with curious eyes.

“Really? Well shit.” She thought about it. “Who do you think you’ve slept with? I know who I asked, and they were all together. Maybe they decided to pull some elaborate trick.”

Anko snagged a couple napkins from another passing waiter. She pulled a pen from a hidden pocket and began writing a list of names. Kakashi took one of the napkins and started a list of his own. When they were finished they laid them side by side on the table. 

Anko: Kakashi:  
Genma Iruka  
Izumo Yamato  
Kotetsu Raido  
Yamato Mozuku  
Raido Izumo  
Mozuku Hijiri  
Hijiri Kotetsu  
Genma

Even though the lists were similar, they were very obviously different.

Anko’s drunken happy countenance faded, “One sec. I have a group of men to go talk to.” And with that she transported herself to the group of men, where ever the unlucky individuals happened to be.

Half an hour and a bottle of sake later, Anko reappeared before Kakashi, who had sat himself at a nearby table. “Yes?”

“Well most of the problem’s solved. The idiots all used henge. They thought it would be funny. And my list is of the actual person, your list is the henge they used, and no one knows who Genma is, cuz Genma was in bed having his own present when he was apparently in yours. Whoever it is, they knew about Kakashi’s annual birthday gift.” Anko folded her hands over her chest. She looked satisfied. 

Kakashi studied the lists. It didn’t matter to him who was who, it was one night and technically he’d actually slept with all of them at one point. “Kotetsu, uh, I mean Hijiri, was intense. The I and T guy fits much better. Kinky kunai and all. And…..Yamato, ooooh that is unexpected.” Kakashi chuckled. Anko looked on curiously. “He’s the one that pulled out, um, cat ears.”

Both jonin took a few minutes to collect themselves.

“Well none of this really matters anyway.” Kakashi sighed and sat back. “The real question is who did I leave in my apartment? And how exactly did they end up there in the first place?”

Kakashi rose. Anko stopped him with a hand to his arm. “You aren’t mad are you? Don’t terrify the poor man too much.”

The silver haired jonin shook his head. “I’m not mad. Frustrated, sure. But once I know who it is, it doesn’t change the person I spent the last three days with. They just won’t look the same.”

Purple hair fell in front of dark eyes and was brushed aside. “Well, have fun then!” She waved at the retreating figure.

 

Kakashi had thought out at least a hundred different ways for him to talk to not-Genma. He didn’t use a single one. The minute he stepped into his apartment and saw the back of his sexy lover clad only in his shirt, he’d only one thought in his brain.

There had been no foreplay, just straight animal fucking sex. And it was epic.

Only five minutes in and already they were both seconds from completion. Not-Genma was laid face first, flat against the table, flush to the surface, ass exactly at hip height. Legs lightly spread. Kakashi had intertwined their hands, pushing them above the other man’s head on the wood surface. And Kakashi was, of course, planted deeply between the globes of the perfect ass of the brunet. With each thrust the table scrapped across the floor. The man below him tightened, clenched and the jonin groaned as the heat compressed his length. 

The man flat against the table screamed, his body arching in abandon.

Kakashi roared in response.

As the two men came down from the unexpected high, their breathing slowed and Kakashi carefully moved back. Reaching forward he gently took the other man’s hips in hand and turned him over.

He was not greeted by Genma’s face.

No.

The tell-tale scar stretched across the man’s nose, and the blush that spread across his very tan checks was much less noticeable than it would have been.

Iruka.

Surprised, yes. Unhappy? No way in hell.

Cupping the man’s face Kakashi gently kissed the scared nose, the eyes, forehead, checks and finally his lips.

“I guess this means you aren’t too mad then?”

In response Kakashi hoisted the chuunin, tucking the man’s legs around his waist. “No, not mad.” He kissed the man’s nose again. “I fell in love with the man I spent the last three days with. That man was you, even if you happened looked like Genma. I love you.”

Kakashi laughed as they passed from the living room into the bedroom, “Not that you acted a THING like Genma. I have no idea why I didn’t guess.”

Laying Iruka gently on the clean white sheets, he fitted himself over the man holding his weight on his hands and knees. Leaning down so there faces were almost touching, Kakashi breathed in the scent of the other man. “You smell the same.” He smiled, “For some reason that matters more than you looking the same. It means you ARE the same.” He laughed again, this time at himself. “Hours, days of hard core sex and here I come back acting the romantic.” He pecked the other man’s lips.

So far Iruka had been more than content to listen with a genuine smile on his face, “I like it. Love it actually. Both the sex and the romanticism. I love you too, Kakashi.”

Without another word they kissed deeply, the same way they had for days. This time however, instead of becoming frantic with need, they spent the time to explore each other. Utilized their days spent together, their knowledge of the other’s body, so that by the time they made it to completion, they were so far gone they wouldn’t have known up from down. Instead of just sex they made love. And it was sweet and telling and all together wonderful.

Iruka rolled over, looking at Kakashi, and then he moved so he was half draped over the man lying on his back. He leaned in and chastely kissed the silver jonin’s lips. “That was nice.”

Kakashi “hmmmm’ed” his agreement.

“Now let’s have some real birthday sex.”


End file.
